the_voice_usfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice US Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Voice is an American singing competition on NBC. It is based on The Voice of Holland, and it has 17 seasons by now. The series employes a panel of four coaches that criticize and guide the artists. The original panel included Adam Levine, CeeLo Green, Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton as coaches. Other coaches include Shakira, Usher, Gwen Stefani, Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Hudson, Kelly Clarkson and John Legend. It was created by John de Mol and it is directed by Alan Carter. The winner of each season is decided by television viewers through votes, SMS, and iTunes purchases of their songs. The winner receives 100 000 dollars and a record deal with Universal Music Group. The last winner was Maelyn Jarmon, from Season 16. Format of the show Blind auditions: Each season begins with the blind auditions, where the coaches form their teams whom they mentor for the rest of the season. Each aspirant sing a song they choose, and if a coach is interested in working with them, they turn around their chair, by pressing the button in front of them. Each team is of 12 people. In the 14th season, a new feature called "Block" is introduced to the series, which allows one coach to block another coach from getting a contestant. Battles: ''' Then, each coach pairs two of his/her team members to sing a duet to a song picked by the coach. After the performance, the coach picks an artist to move to the Knockouts (live shows in Season 1 and 2). The losing artist either went home, or was stolen or saved by a coach. If the artist gets stolen or saved, he/she moves on to the Knockout round as well. '''Knockouts: ' '''The Knockout Rounds were also introduced in season three. A pair of artists within a team are selected to sing individual performances in succession. The artists get to choose their own songs in this round, although they continue to get help and advice from their respective coaches. At the conclusion of the performances, coaches would decide which one of each pair gets to advance to the next round. Just like in the battle rounds, the coaches can steal or save one eliminated artist from another coach. This round has been replaced twice: - In Season 6, it was replaced with "The Battles, Round 2" but it was replaced the next season. - In Season 16, it was replaced with the "Live Cross Battles" but it received a poor response from the audience and it was changed again to the Knockouts for Season 17. '''Live Shows: ' In the final live performance phase of the competition, artists perform in weekly shows, where public voting narrows to a final group of artists and eventually declares a winner. There are usually 6 weeks of live shows, starting with The Playoffs (Top 20/24) and ending with the Live Finale (Final 3/4) Coaches' Timeline C''' = Full Time Coach '''B = Battles' Advisor S = Comeback Stage Advisor Seasons' Finalists Category:Browse